Embodiments are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for efficiency improved data detection.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The data processing includes application of a data detection algorithm to a data set to yield a detected output. Such data detection algorithms rely on information from a preceding state to make decisions in a succeeding state. This process can be inefficient.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.